wastelandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasteland: For Sale (Chapter 1)
"Slave for sale! Slave for sale!" Joseph was confused by his mother's chants. "Swave? What dat?" he asked. "Shush. You are a demon. Do not talk, you'll bring curses," snapped Eleanor. She grabbed him by the scruff and held him up like Simba. "WHO WANTS THIS USELESS BRAT?!?!" A young half-prince, one of King Vaerith's many children born from someone other than the Queen, practically teleported to Eleanor. "Oh, the money I will pay you to take this pitiful worm off your hands. I cannot bare to see a woman with such fate," he sighed. Eleanor's eyes widened with surprise. "You don't need to spend so much money on something so useless, Edward." Edward shook his head. "Your son is like a mop. A mop that moves on its own, of course," he explained He can be used and made useful for cleaning, but his feelings will never be important. As long as he is physically able to do as his master says, he can be worth a lot of money. In other words, I will love what he does, but not the boy himself." Eleanor nodded. "Very well then," she agreed. "I will pass over the child." She pushed Joseph over to Edward. "Mommy's a bad girl," Joseph squeaked. Since he had just been born, he hadn't grown to trust his mother just yet. Even at the ripe age at 'physically-and-mentally-3-but-actually-0', he knew that a good mother wouldn't sell their child. He turned to the prince and asked, "Are you good?" Edward smirked. "Yes. I know how to make you ''good, though. Come with me." He lead Joseph into his castle room and gave the child a large rag that was way too big for him to wear. "What dis, sir?" Joseph questioned. Edward didn't respond until about 10 seconds later. By then, Joseph's attention had already wandered to the scuttering rat in the corner. "It's clothes. Slave clothes," Edward purred. "Slave clothes for you." "Sir? What's a swave?" Edward's eyes lit up. He turned to the inquisitive child and got down to his level. "''You are a slave, you fucking dumbass." Despite the harsh words, his tone was calm and positive. As a result, Joseph thought he was complimenting him. Joseph twirled around in circles. "Me fackeen damass!" he yelled. Edward sneered. "That is correct. Finally, you get something right for once. You deserve a prize." The little boy jumped on the spot. "PWIZE! PWIZE! GIMME DA PWIZE!!!" Edward grabbed a knife and cut Joseph's back. It cut through his nerves, so he didn't feel a thing. "Heeheehee, that tickled," giggled Joseph. "Do it again!" A nurse burst into the room and picked up Joseph. "You're supposed to MENTALLY torture him, not try to kill him!" Edward blinked rapidly. "My deepest apologies," he mumbled, bowing down. "What could I do to make him feel... bad?" The nurse wrapped a cloth around Joseph's wound and smirked. "Maybe... save the physical torture for later. After all, he is only a toddler. You shouldn't kill him. Just try to make him fear you." Edward's eyes widened. He grinned evilly. "Yes."Category:Stories